


A Need

by mrstomhardy1



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstomhardy1/pseuds/mrstomhardy1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sex? Really? Wish you knew just how much he really needed it too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His

Watching Tommy fight, always turned you on. Just the thought that he could keep you safe, protect you with his bare hands, sent chills down your spine. It thrilled you more than anything, but with his “no sex before a fight” rule, you knew you’d cum at the sight of the first punch he threw. These last few weeks of teasing him, hoping he’d crack, and give you what you so desperately needed, wasn't working. It had only been torturous for you and you alone. Or so you thought. He had a punching bag to take out his frustration on. You? You only resorted to many nights of having your own fingers between your legs. Calming the aches and throbs as he spent long hours at the gym, training.

You sit in the front row, cage side, as the referee signals for the two fighters to begin their assault. Tommy has the look of a wild animal as he attacks his opponent. You can’t help but squirm in your seat as you watch. It's not so much for the fear of him getting hurt, but more for the throbbing ache that you're beginning to feel at the apex of your thighs. Anybody around you is probably thinking it's just nerves. You're just grateful they're too busy watching the fight to notice you. Tommy’s matches never made it past two minutes. It’s usually a three hits and kick combo, the other guy's knocked out cold, then it’s over. Before you realize it, he’s kicking open the cage door and headed your way. People whisper as he stands before you and says nothing, just gives you the look that let's you know it’s time to go. You can’t help but feel small as you look up at him. You stand and he nods toward the direction he wants you to go. You quickly walk in the direction he’s pointed you in, toward the changing rooms. You can hear his heavy breathing as he follows close behind and it gives you chills as you’re sure of what’s to come. By the time you reach his assigned room, he’s made his way in front of you. He opens the door and with his hand on the small of your back, guides you in. Once in, he closes and quickly locks the door behind him. You don’t have time to turn and look at him, when he's at your back, yanking your jacket off, and throwing it to the floor. You groan as his lips meet your neck and his still wrapped hands paw at your body. His hands stop when they finally find their fleshy prize. He yanks the front of your shirt down, taking your bra along, fully exposing your aching tits. He massages your heavy pillows as you turn your head to place sloppy kisses along his jaw. Your breathing comes in heavy pants as he turns you in his arms and crushes his lips to yours. You know what he needs, what you both need, but you don’t want him to take you in a dirty locker room. You can last a little longer, but you know he can’t.

“Tommy, please, not here," you moan into his mouth.

“I need you now, baby. I can’t take it much longer,” he whines. You smile and guide him backwards, making sure your tits bounce about as you do. You push him to sit on the padded massage table that stands in the middle of the room.

“I can take care of that right now.” You kiss and bite at his lips as you untie the drawstrings of his shorts. He holds your face in his hands to kiss you as you pull his hardened cock out, to rest over the waistband. With his lips still on yours, you start to slowly stroke him, with just-the-right-amount of pressure.

“Oh baby, I ain’t gonna last long," he hisses as his lips pull away from yours.

“You won’t now, but you’ll make up for it, later,” You lick your lips, still tasting his kiss.

He smirks and press his lips to yours once more.

“I plan to,” he says between breaths. You pull away and dip your head down to lick the pre-cum that’s produced from the head of his cock. You continue to stroke him as you take him in your mouth.

“Mmm”, you moan, sending vibrations over his flesh. It causes him to grunt through gritted teeth. He runs his hands through your hair, trying to bunch it all together to get a better view of the show. You let go of his cock with a pop and run your tongue over the head, licking it like a delicious lollipop.

“You sure do that well”, he sighs. You look at him through your lashes, take him in your mouth again, and giggle. Your head bobs up and down, in rhythm with your hand. His grip on your hair tightens. His groans are getting deeper and his breathing shallow. He feels your hardened nipples graze his thigh and bites his lip. He desperately needs a release and he knows just how to get there. A hand let’s go of the hold on your hair and grabs on to a still exposed tit. He expertly pinches at your sensitive nipple, causing a loud moan to vibrate around his cock. His toes curl as he feels how close he is. Letting go of your throbbing nip, he brings his fingers to his mouth, and rubs his saliva on the soreness of your tit. He rolls a nipple between moist digits and your moans grow louder. His eyes screw shut from the pleasure you're giving him.

“Fuck yeah, baby! Just like…” His words trail off into a deep groan. His hips start to raise up, off of the table as he spills into your mouth. Not wanting any of his seed to spill out, your mouth tightens around his head greedily swallowing every drop he feeds you. You stroke him a few more times, milking every last drop. Your mouth leaves him as you stand upright and he sighs. He lazily adjusts himself and pulls you to stand between his legs. He steadies his breathing and watches with lust as you lick a droplet from the corner of your mouth. He presses his forehead to yours, pulls your bra up, and smooths your wrinkled shirt. He devours your lips as you take his hands in yours and bring them behind your back. His hold on you tightens and he quickly lets his tongue slip into you mouth before pulling back.

“Mmm, you ready for me to take you home?” he asks softly.

"Yes," you smile wide and eagerly nod. Letting go of his hand, you reach for his hoodie at the end of the table and help him dress. He let’s go of your other hand as you slip it over his head and he pushes his arms through the sleeves. He hops off the table to pull on his shoes, sans socks. He hasn't the time to look for them anyway. He needs to take his woman home and please her needs. You retrieve your jacket from the floor and he grabs his bag as he unlocks the door. You stand in front of him, smiling as you pull on your jacket. He opens the door and takes your hand, giving you one last kiss before leaving.

“Let’s get outta here.”


	2. Hers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're finally gonna get what you've been needing, twice...

Tommy holds your hand tight as he leads you out of the arena. 

"I can't wait to get you home," he says with a smirk. 

You lick your lips in response, silently reminding him of what took place in the change room. 

"You better stop that or you ain't gonna make it home," he chuckles. He finds the car and leads you to the passengers-side to open your door. Instead, his body presses against yours, crushing you up against the car. You groan feeling his hardness against your belly. "Thanks for coming tonight, babe. Means a lot when you're here to support me." He kisses you with fervor and it leaves you lightheaded as he pulls back. Your hands slide up his arms to rest on his shoulders. 

"Well I haven't cum yet, but you're welcome! And you know I'll always support you, baby." Your fingers creep up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck and press your hips against him, "Watchin' you fight just does somethin' to me." He can't take your teases anymore and pulls away to open the door. 

"Get in," He growls. Your face goes blank as you obey and settle into your seat. He makes his way around the back of the car, stopping to put his bag in the trunk. The drivers-side door opens and he gets in. He's silent as he turns on the car and reverses out of the parking spot. He pulls out of the parking lot and you don't know whether to speak or not. He drives in the direction towards home and you resort to looking out the window. The street lights flash by and you feel his hand on your thigh, kneading and pulling your legs open. You look over to him and he has hunger in his eyes. "Your turn babe." His fingers creep up to undo the button of your jeans. He yanks the zipper down and your breath hitches. His hand slides into your pants and he licks his lips, "Mmm, no panties." You flash him a sexy grin and lightly shake your head. His fingers gently rub your folds. A throaty moan escapes your lips as he finds your bud of nerves. Your eyes close and your head falls back against the headrest as he plays. His fingers dip into your entrance, he can feel how ready you are as your juices coat his digits. Dragging your wetness out, he rubs circles around your clit, that vary in speed. Slow, slow, then fast and just when you think you'll explode, he's going slow again. You're so turned on by the match and the changing room, that it's not long before you feel your release building up. "Look at me." He hisses as he tries to keep his eyes on you and the road at the same time. You open your eyes and your mouth falls open. Grabbing his wrist, your hips rock against his fingers. 

"Agh, Tommy, right there!" 

His fingers speed up and your breath comes in shallow pants. His eyes burn into yours.

"You gonna cum for me?" 

You bite your lip and nod your head. He continues to rub you the right way and your desire takes over. His eyes are intense on yours, making your orgasm as so. Your moans become vocal as you shudder and you manage to scream out.

"My god, Tommy! Oh fuck! Yes!" 

He groans as his name leaves your lips. He continues to drive, keeping his idle hand in your jeans. Your grip loosens on his wrist and your hand glides up his arm to settle on the back of his head. You lazily tug on the sweaty hairs at his nape and his head leans into your touch. You close your eyes to let them rest for a moment.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me, babe! We're almost home." He scolds as he turns into the neighborhood. 

"Just resting my eyes, besides I'm gonna need my strength." You giggle. He pulls into the driveway and puts the car in park. 

"I'm the only one who'll be needing the strength, I'll be taking care of you tonight." He presses his lips to yours and removes his hand from your jeans, making you moan against his mouth. He pulls back and you watch as he smirks, licking his fingers. "Mmm, you're so sweet." 

You gasp and your mouth goes dry. Before you know it, he's out of the car and opening your door. He holds his hand out to you, helping you out of the car. Your legs are like jelly as he pulls your back to his front. He hands you the keys and wraps his arms around your waist. You make your way to the door and he keeps his hold on you. His lips are nibbling at your neck as you fumble with the keys. 

"Better hurry up," he teases, "I'll have you right here if I have to!" You finally get the key in and unlock the door. He spins you in his arms before you can open the door. His hands grip your ass as he lifts you up and you instinctively wrap your legs around his waist. You lace your fingers together behind his head and drag your tongue alone his strong jaw. He almost loses his hold on you and grunts as he opens the door to get you inside. Your back hits the wall and his strong thigh is between yours, holding you up. He kicks the door closed and reaches to lock it. His hands find their way back to your ass. He grunts as he hoists you up again and grips tighter. You bite your lip as you smile.

"Ooo, you're so strong!" He grins, placing kisses down your neck, sucking in bits of flesh of your breasts. He'll be sure to leave his mark on you, no doubt. He makes his way toward the bedroom and sets you on your feet. He continues to place open-mouth kisses as he removes your jacket. He wastes no time as he pulls off your top and tosses it behind him, starting a pile. 

"You're perfect, babe!" You smile as you stand before him and his hands graze up your arms to your back. His fingers find the hooks of your bra and he expertly gets them undone. He pulls at the cups and drags the bra down your arms. He adds it to the growing pile and his hands massage the aches of your breasts away. His hot mouth finds a nipple and gently tugs, causing you to moan. Your hands pull at the hem of his hoodie, quickly dragging it up and over his head. His lips find yours and you press your bare chest to his. Your nipples harden as the hairs of his chest tickle. He groans into your mouth as he guides you back. Your legs meet the bed and he gently nudges you to lie back. He trails kisses from your lips, down your chest and stomach, to the still open waistband of your jeans. He stands to pulls off your shoes and socks. You grow impatient and start to pinch at your nipples. 

"Please hurry, Tommy," you plead.

"Anxious, are we?" He bites his full lip as his fingers hook into your jeans. You can't help but squeal, as he yanks off your jeans, almost pulling you off the bed. 

"Baby!" 

He chuckles as he kneels between your legs. His tongue drags one long line along your slit and you bite your lip, stifling a scream. You pull at his hair as his tongue starts to dart in and out. 

"Oh, baby, please! I need you now!" He feels bad for not givin it up these past few weeks and doesn't make you wait any longer. He stands and slips off his shoes while he unties his shorts. His hardened cock springs out as his shorts fall to the floor. You take in the sight of his perfectly chiseled body. You've seen him naked countless times, yet he still amazes you. He climbs onto the bed and comes to settle between your legs, propped up on his forearms. You feel so small as he crushes you under his weight. You snake a hand to his ass, the other to his nape, and pull his lips to yours. It's all tongue and teeth when they finally meet. He brings a hand down to line his cock up with your entrance. Your eyes screw shut as you feel his tip and with a snap of his hips he plows into you. It's unexpected, causing you to bite down on his lip, hard. 

"Fuck, babe! You're so tight!" He sounds funny with his lip between your teeth and you giggle. He pulls out and vigorously thrusts in again. 

"Oh, well, I haven't had any in a while." You say as you release his lip. His hips work up a rhythm of fast, powerful thrusts. You throw your head back as you cry out your pain and dig your nails into his ass. He doesn't realize his own strength sometimes, now is one of them. He nuzzles against your neck.

"I'm sorry, baby." He slows his pace, carefully rolling and circling his hips. 

"Oh Tommy!" He's hitting your sweet spot and you feel a warmth low in your belly. His breathing is coming in shallow pants as he continues his torture. You know he's as close as you are by the look he has. You bring your hands up to hold his face, looking into his eyes and sigh, "I love you, Tommy." He captures your lips, kissing you with intense passion. 

"I love you too, babe." He groans against your lips. His thrusts speed up, but they're just as deep as before. You lift your hips to rock against his, meeting his rhythm. A moan emits your lips at each thrust and his grunting gets deeper. You can feel yourself tightening around him. 

"Tommy, I'm gonna cum!" As soon as the words leave your lips, your climax takes over. Having been denied his touch for so long, your orgasm is one like you've never had before. Your legs grow weak and you let your hips fall back onto the bed. He lowers his head to the crook of your neck and nips at the flesh there. His grunts and groans are loud in your ear. 

"Oh fuck! Oh babe! Fuck!" His hips continue to roll into you as he spills his seed into you. You've no strength to wrap your legs around him and instead let your hands slide back down to grasp his ass. He shudders and stills inside of you. Looking down at you, he grins at your touch, "Damn babe, think I'm gonna have to use that 'no sex' rule more often!" 

"Only if you plan on bein single," You smack an ass cheek. 

"Aw, babe, you'd never leave me. Would you?" His lips touch yours as he smirks. You both know, he's got you, you can't deny it. 

"Never!" You sigh as you claim his lips.


End file.
